Her Change
by Maria65
Summary: A redo of an old story. Keyara wasn't always cheerful, laid-back and determined. She had changed after being taken by Mechon...but what was it that they did to her? What about her changed that she changed her entire look? Will she remain the same or will even her personality change? Xenoblade belongs to Monolith.


A girl with long black hair in a ponytail sighed as her and her silver-haired friend sat down in the metallic village, watching as the people of Mechonis, or Machina as they were called, walked around; going about their lives.

The girl looked at her silver-haired friend, and saw he seemed tired, as if the black bags under his eyes didn't prove that. "You have to get some sleep Alvis. Please?" The girl request her silver-haired friend, whom gave a heavy sigh. "No thanks Keyara, I'm fine." Alvis said, trying to conceal his yawn. "Alvis..." Keyara trailed off, before looking away.

She was wearing a dark blue, long sleeve shirt, with black slacks and brown boots. She wore a black vest over her shirt and she wore black, finger-less gloves. Looking up, she noticed the sky was orange and purple now; signalling the setting sun.

She sighed as she started to stand, looking over at Alvis. "We should go now. Besides, who knows how long the ship will stay." Keyara stated, talking about the High Entia transport-ship that got them there.

Alvis looked at her, before sighing with a nod. Why she so insistent on going back to Alcamoth? Alvis got up either way though, knowing her couldn't argue with her need to return...before a vision flashed before his eyes.

 **-Vision-** _**Keyara kept her sword before her, blocking every swing the Face threw at her. Keyara smiled when it stopped, before she swung her sword at the Face, effectively cutting the hand off. Thank goodness for Machina weaponry. Keyara took a step back, before gasping in horror as she realized she was at the edge of a cliff. Looking before her, she saw the Mechon swing at her again. Keyara ducked, losing her footing, but stayed on the cliff. Alvis saw himself a little ways off, being held down by a MSF-46. The Face swung at her again, and she gasped as she blocked it with her sword, but it sent her over the edge.** _**-Vision End-**

Alvis shook his head, falling to one knee and holding his head; pain racking his mind as he tried to compose himself after the vision. His groan of pain caught Keyara's attention as she stopped, turned around and gasped as she saw his condition.

Running toward him, she knelt to him, and cupped his face. "Alvis, are you okay?!" She asked as she got a good look at his pale face. "What happened? Another vision?" Keyara asked, and Alvis nodded.

"Yes...another one appeared. This one has been appearing for a few days now, all unclear...but this time..." Alvis trailed off, yet Keyara picked up on his sentence. "It was clear as day, wasn't it?" She questioned and Alvis nodded as he removed her hands.

"Wanna talk about it?" Keyara asked, helping him up; keeping a steady hold on him. "No...thank you, but no." Alvis said, holding his sword tighter.

He didn't want to frightened her anymore than he already has, he already has placed a hard burden on her by having her as his guardian. When they visited Alcamoth for the very first time, the ruler had deemed it appropriate for Alvis, a Seer, to have a guard. Afterwards, Keyara, after feeling a change in ether, saved him a few times, the ruler and the council saw it fit to have her as his guardian. Alvis objected to it, saying he needed no such thing but they insisted; after a week had passed Keyara was his guard. He was angry about the fact, believing they had threatened her into becoming his guardian yet Keyara said she did so willingly.

 _'I know she feels something for me...but even I don't know what that is.'_ Alvis thought, looking at Keyara, as though he was trying to figure her out.

She was oblivious to his look, as she stared at the sky. Her purple eyes gave a quick shine and she pushed Alvis back, breaking his trance...right when a piece of metal fell between them. Alvis grunted and Keyara held a scream in as the metal cut her leg; she looked at the huge piece of metal stuck in the ground.

"Are you two alright?" a Machina asked, and they saw it was Venea and they both nodded. "Yes Venea, we're fine. Thank you for asking though." Keyara said as stood, giving a small limp. "Are you sure?" Venea asked, looking at the gash on Keyara's left leg, an inch below the knee on the side.

Keyara sighed, shaking her head exaggerated. "Yes, I'm fine." She responded as she looked down at her leg. "Don't worry, I've endured worse than this." Keyara said as she looked it over from side to side.

Venea seemed unconvinced as did some of the other Machina that were around. Seeing their looks Keyara gave a small smile. "I'll be fine." Keyara reassured Venea one last time as Alvis ran toward her. "You sure?" He asked her sternly, glaring at the bleeding cut. _'How come I didn't see that vision?'_ Alvis thought to himself.

"Yes, I'm fine." Keyara stated firmly, annoyed yet seeing him glaring at her leg, she sighed. "If it'll make you both happy, I'll bandage it now." Keyara grumbled as she brought out some gauze and began bandaging the wound. Alvis held a gasp in as he remembered seeing the gauze on her leg in the vision. _'What if it comes true? How can I protect her?'_ Alvis thought, feeling his heart beat faster. "Alright, let's go." Keyara said happily, smiling.

Venea smiled as she waved two Machina over, both carrying swords. "I'll escort you back with these two. The monster's on the Mechonis Arm aren't all that friendly." Venea said, and Keyara nodded. "Alright then. Come on Alvis, let's go." Keyara said, grabbing his wrist, and dragging him with her.

 **Later:**

Night had fallen on the Mechonis as the group traveled to the meeting point of the High-Entia Transport Ship that Keyara and Alvis had flown in on. Keyara was talking about how the newest member to the royal family, Melia, was such a sweet girl and how the girl seemed to love Keyara. Alvis smiled, remembering how Melia had given Keyara an High Entia headdress. It was a pair of small wings but it was attached to a golden crown that went from the sides, to the top, and covered a little of the back to make it seem like the wings were real; the golden decoration was to make them pop out. Keyara wore it whenever she was in Alcamoth, mainly because she like it and it also prevented some of the High Entia from giving her dirty looks.

"So, do you like Melia?" Venea asked Keyara, catching Alvis' attention. _'When did she get so far ahead of me?'_ Alvis wondered, noticing how Keyara was at the front of the group with the two guards between him and her. "Yeah, she's a nice girl." Keyara stated, smiling brightly. "Though she can be a bit bossy, she's a good girl overall." She seemed so happy to be talking about the half-homs that Alvis found himself smiling again.

Suddenly Keyara's eyes became unfocused and she swayed a little bit; everyone stopped as she gripped her sword. "Something's coming!" Keyara shouted, eyes panicked. Suddenly, what looked to be a completely metallic, green and white Mechon landed between Keyara, Venea, and the others, separating them. Keyara gasped, grabbed her sword, and blocked a swing at Venea, protecting her. "Alvis, are you alright?" Keyara asked, worried for her friend

"I-I'm alright!" He called back, grabbing his sword. Suddenly, two small MSF-46's appeared, and Alvis growled; it was just like his vision. He gasped as the two small units attacked, while the green mechon went after Keyara and Venea.

 **Later:** Keyara gasped as she stood near the edge and she began to panic; if the Mechon strikes again, she'd be done for. She saw Alvis running toward her and she told him to stop, before she dodged a swing from the mechon by ducking. She was starting to lose stamina and strength to keep this battle going.

She gasped as she saw it drawing its arm back, ready to impale her. _'How do I dodge this?!'_ Keyara thought, eyes wide with panic and fear. "KEYARA!" Alvis shouted, fear clutching him. Suddenly chains wrapped around the mechon's arm, causing it to look at the culprits, which were Venea and the two others escorting them. Alvis grabbed Keyara's wrist and ran past the mechon, who was pulling on the chains to free himself.

"Let go!" Alvis shouted, and Venea smirked, letting go of the chain with the other two. The mechon shouted in surprise as it fell off the cliff, falling into an abyss of darkness. The others looked over the edge and Keyara sighed. "I thought I was a goner." Keyara said, before she looked at Alvis and smiled. "So that's what your vision was about." Keyara said, giving him a smirk, and he blushed. "Shut up." he said simply, trying to kill his blush. _'H_ _ow long has it been since I've felt this feeling? What is this feeling?'_ Alvis questioned himself, standing. "Let's go. I wanna hurry back and see Melia." Keyara stated, and Alvis sighed, though smiled as he looked at her. "Alright, alright. Don't rush us though." Alvis said and they began moving again, his response making Keyara giggle.

They didn't get far when Keyara pushed Alvis away again, causing him to fall down and they felt the wind rush towards them, before the green mechon had returned; flying at them. Keyara got in front of Alvis, causing a claw to puncture her left arm, left side and her left leg. Keyara held the scream in as the Mechon flew off with her and Alvis screamed.

"Keyara!" Alvis shouted, getting up and following the mechon, though he couldn't get far as a Mechon fell down before him, destroyed. "Keyara, no! KEYARA!" Alvis shouted, hoping to get a response...but got none.

"Alvis..." Venea said, not knowing what to say. "We have to get her back!" Alvis shouted, holding his tears back. "We will Alvis." Venea said before looking at the other two. "Go and get that High Entia ship ready, we need to head to Mechonis as soon as possible!" Venea ordered and the two Machina nodded as they ran to the ship.

 **Weeks Later:** Alvis panted as the door before him caved inward and his heart stopped as his blood froze. Before him, on an operating table lay Keyara. Her eyes were closed, hair no longer in a ponytail and her arms, legs, waist and neck were made of metal. A breathing mask lay over her face, as though she was slowly dying, and he knew she was. If anymore was removed from her, she would die! Running towards her and grabbing her body gently, he looked her over; seeing how she looked. The metal was a dark purple color and she was paler than when he last saw her.

Venea came in behind him with a few other Machina before gasping as she saw Keyara's condition. "It will be nearly impossible to transport her, even in the High Entia ship." Venea responded, before a thought struck her. "We should get junks here. I have a table in there that will act as her life support until we reach the Hidden Village." Venea said, and began to contact Junks.

It had been hours since they got Keyara to the Hidden Village, she was showing signs of recovery but Alvis sat outside Junks, awaiting more news. His feet nearly touching the water, even as he stared at his own reflection. _'I thought I saved her when I stopped her from falling off the cliff. I thought I did right...but no, I only made things worse. I don't know if she'll ever be normal again. What if, the only way for her to live, is to become a mechon?'_ Alvis thought, sighing sadly.

Suddenly Venea left Junks and began looking around, before she spotted Alvis on the edge of Junks deck. She walked toward him, before standing behind him and speaking. "Alvis, is everything okay?" She asked, and he gasped, turning around and quickly standing. "Is she alright?" He asked hurried, blue eyes concerned. "Well...define alright." Venea said, obviously disturbed by something. "W-what's wrong?" Alvis asked, fearing the worst.

Venea hesitated as she thought of how to convey what Linada told her. "We were able to restore her original appearance. They had placed metal on her arms, legs, waist and neck; not actually replacing the limbs. We were able to remove the metal without any damage...but..." Venea trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

"What is wrong Venea? Tell me!" Alvis demanded, blue eyes burning in anger. "Her...bones...their now...metallic." She stated and Alvis felt everything around him crash. "When we removed the metal, we noticed multiple stitches in her arms and legs. We needed to know how far the damage went and upon further inspection, we noticed they had removed her bones and replaced them with some form of metal." Venea thought, and tried to think more about how to explain it.

"We don't know what kind of metal it is...for it seems indestructible; we can't find metal like that anywhere. Only the bones in her arms and legs seem to have been removed, so she'll be fine, for she can now do practically anything." Venea said, trying to give it an upside, yet Alvis didn't respond to the positive reinforcement. "Other than the metal in her arms and legs, she'll be fine. No permanent injury, no scarring, bruising, or anything else. She's healthy and she'll live." Venea said, and Alvis sighed, taking all the information in.

So after she was kidnapped, they planned on transforming her into a Face Unit, something Venea had spoken to him about. Faces weren't uncommon, they had seen a few before; the green Mechon that attacked them had been a Face Unit. She now has metal replacing the bones in her arms and legs, but she'll live. Curious as to why she doesn't have metal in her neck and waist, other area's where he saw metal attached, he asked Venea.

"The reason they didn't remove them was probably because the bones in her neck were to small, and to not have the risk of killing her, didn't remove them." Venea said, thinking of the most logical reason, she'd have to ask Linada about the real reason though. "The bones in her waist must've been too big to remove, so they must've been waiting for something. It seems we saved her just in time though." Venea said before looking toward Junks.

"With the addition of metal, she'll never lose stamina, she'll lift nearly anything and everything, and she's stronger than before. It seems she can still feel ether waves also since her heart-rate will increase randomly, which must be either spikes, or drops in ether." Venea explained, crossing her arms. Alvis was silent for a few moments, before sighing. "Can I see her?" Alvis asked, and Venea nodded.

"She still has yet to awaken, but yes. You may see her." Venea said, and Alvis sighed in relief, before running inside. "...That boy has no idea how he feels about her." Venea said, before slowly walking back inside. Alvis sat by Keyara's bed, holding her left hand hoping to see her open her eyes. The others said she had been in a comatose state when the mechon were operating on her, so it'd be awhile before she awakens...if ever.

 **Weeks Later:** Alvis didn't know how much time had passed...he only knew weeks had passed but how many, he was unsure. He hadn't moved much and when he did it was to sleep, eat and other necessities, but he hadn't moved. Suddenly her heart beat increased to a high rate as if the monitor connected to her arm didn't prove that. Her eyes shot open, purple eyes shining and glowing as she shoot out of bed, holding her head with one hand, groaning at the pain.

"Keyara?" Alvis asked worried. "No...ether...too much. Stop...pain...head hurts...what's going on?" Keyara mumbled, incoherent words between words he did make out. Alvis squeezed her hand and she jumped, before looking toward Alvis.

"Are you alright?" Alvis asked, concern in his voice. "A-Alvis?" Keyara questioned, and he nodded. Tears sprung to her eyes, before she tackled him in a hug, sending them both to the ground. "K-Keyara?" Alvis questioned, blushing.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know w-what to do. I...I only obeyed them without command. I...I didn't hurt you...did I?" Keyara asked, purple eyes filled with fear. "You didn't do anything." Alvis assured her as he looked down at her. "What're you so worried about?" Alvis asked as he hugged her back, relieved she was finally awake. "I...I don't even know anymore. I...I don't even feel human." Keyara said, looking at her arms.

Soon Linada showed up and after everything was explained to Keyara, she finally understood yet she saw the change good, though Alvis didn't see it like that. Keyara decided it was time for a change of style if something about her body had changed. Instead of wearing the dark blue shirt, black pants and brown boots, she went and bought a short sleeve black shirt, red vest, and dark navy blue, nearly black pants and black boots.

She was about to put her hair in a ponytail, when Alvis walked in, and stopped her. "Don't put your hair up." He said and when she looked at him confused, he blushed. "I...I mean, it looks better...when it's down that is." Alvis said, and Keyara smiled at him and left it down.

Despite the changes to her body she was still the same optimistic, protective, loyal and friendly girl she was before the change. Though it seemed she was internally debating about things, she still seemed to be herself. Alvis eventually accepted the fact that, though she is no longer the same inside, she's still his childhood friend, the woman he had grown fond of.

 **This is a complete redo of a story I have on DA called 'How It Happened...', I redid the story, putting it in my new writing style as well as adding and removing a few things here and there. This story describes Keyara's change, with her arms and legs now being metallic as well as her clothing style and why she wears the clothes she wears. She does not have the gloves that Alvis gave her yet and she actually tried to control Ether without the gloves...that didn't work out too well.  
Anyways, this story describes the changes to her arms as well as the early appearance of Face's though I didn't really describe it well until I got near the end where I realized I spoke about Face's a little; I think they appeared before Mumkhar was taken and made into a Face. I think they were around before then, at least in my opinion.  
Well, hope this explains a few things. ^^**


End file.
